


美食饲养指南

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 傻乎乎的非人类AU，小朋友恋爱故事。德拉科是个已经一百岁了还不会自己捕猎的吸血鬼，而哈利是他成功抓回家的第一个猎物。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

01

德拉科盯着街口那个黑发绿眼的男孩。

他已经观察这个男孩好几天了。

通过观察，他现在知道，这个男孩住在这条叫女贞路——这什么怪名字，德拉科皱了皱眉——的街上标着4号门牌号的那间房子里，每天晚上都会拎着好几个大大的黑色袋子出门，拐过两个路口，把它们丢进街角的垃圾房里。

某天晚上他曾因好奇去翻看过那些黑袋子的东西，结果差点吐出来——呕，现在的人类吃的都是些什么玩意啊？德拉科发誓再也不会靠近那个地方一步了。

他不知道男孩白天都干些什么，但那对他来说也不重要。他只需要在某个恰当的时机，麻醉那个男孩，或者用随便什么方法让他失去意识，然后把他带回自己家里就行了。

……虽然德拉科其实根本不知道什么时候才是“恰当的时机”。

这是他长这么大第一次出门猎食。

布雷斯和潘西曾经无数次嘲笑他都快一百岁了还不会自己猎食，德拉科每次都嗤之以鼻，因为他觉得自己根本不需要学会捕猎，反正需要补充食物的时候都会有现成的血液送到他嘴边。

直到不久前被告知，这一次他再不自己猎食就会出大问题，这位小少爷才不情不愿地踏上了自己的第一次打猎之旅。说真的，谁规定吸血鬼到了一百岁就一定要会自己猎食的？他可是马尔福家的少爷，又不可能被饿死。

总之这位小少爷对作为一个合格的血族应当掌握的捕猎技巧一窍不通，临走前母亲担忧地拉着他教授了半天基本常识，但他现在已经不记得多少了。

——首先要排除瘦骨嶙峋的家伙，因为他们很有可能贫血；也不要抓那些看起来就肥头大耳的油腻家伙，他们的血液里全是不健康的恶心的油脂；还有不要选那种天天泡在健身房全身肌肉的大块头们，那些人的血浆浓稠得简直无法下咽。

妈妈好像是这么说的，德拉科摸着下巴思索着，这个男孩除了看起来有点瘦（但远不到瘦骨嶙峋的程度）外，应该是符合条件的。

其实德拉科也没把男孩和其他可能的猎物比较过，选中他只是因为，那天晚上吸血鬼小少爷在伦敦参加完一个宴会闲着无聊在郊外乱逛，走着走着突然在路上看到一双绿眼睛，喝得半醉不太清醒的血族鬼使神差地一直跟着那双眼睛的主人走啊走，最后男孩走进了一幢小房子，醉醺醺的德拉科就在房子外面站了半个晚上。

第二天一早，他便决定这个男孩就是他的猎物了。

可是到底要怎么把他带回家呢，德拉科困惑地想，远远看着男孩转身离开街角的垃圾房往回走。

再不行动的话，他又要回到那个小房子里了。

吸血鬼当然可以不费吹灰之力就进入人类的房子，但是德拉科并不想这么做，因为他观察到那个房子里还住着另外三个看起来就挺讨厌的人，其中两个还胖得像猪头，他才不要和他们共处一室。

所以他只能在绿眼男孩单独在外面的时候行动。

虽然不知道到底该怎么做，但是德拉科觉得自己不能再浪费掉一个四下都无人的好机会了。大不了打晕他嘛，没有规定一定要麻痹猎物才能把对方带回家吧？

德拉科悄悄从藏身的树上跳下来，慢慢逼近独自行走在小路上的矮小身影。

三、二、一……

黑发男孩突然转过身来，澄澈的绿眼在黑夜里尤为明亮。

“你——”

德拉科愣了愣，视线相触的那一刻眼球本能地收缩了一下。他不知道面对这种情况该做些什么，刚在犹豫是不是该说两句话，就眼睁睁地看着面前的男孩两眼一翻，直接晕了过去。

“……”

我长得有那么吓人吗？德拉科有点受伤。

他心情复杂地盯着昏厥在地上的人看了一会，终于想起自己在这个破地方蹲了好几个晚上的目的，掏出随身携带的麻袋把男孩装了进去。

人类的心理承受能力都那么脆弱的吗？希望他没有被我吓死，德拉科忧伤地想。

02

哈利·波特认为自己一直是个遵纪守法的好公民。

起码是不会被突然冒出来的什么人逮捕或者绑架的那种好公民。

他的生活单调极了，每天早上起床烧饭、打扫卫生，然后出门去费农姨夫在小镇上的店里干活，晚上去买菜烧饭，干杂七杂八的家务活，出门倒垃圾，回家睡觉。

无聊得不能更无聊。

自16岁拿到GCSE文凭后，义务教育结束了，他的姨夫姨妈便不让他再去读书了。16岁在法律上已经是成年人了，哈利也想过离开这里自己出去打工，无奈他根本没有钱，付不起任何房租，并且有被饿死的风险，所以最终还是只能留在德思礼家。好在达力还是要去上学，现在哈利终于不用一直面对他和他的跟班们的霸凌，相比之下白天比之前平静了很多。

枯燥无味的日子不急不缓地过着，直到无聊但平静的生活在某一天晚上迎来了转折。

那是一个平常的晚上，他和以往一样倒完垃圾从街角返回，走着走着突然感觉有人跟着自己。一转头，看到一个看起来和自己差不多大的青年，面色苍白，铂金色的头发在月光下格外引人注目。

哈利并没有来得及看清对方的长相，只记得两人目光相接后自己就晕了过去，失去意识前看到的最后画面是一对明显不属于人类的银灰色棱形瞳。

等他恢复意识时，他发现自己躺在一张比自己整个房间还要大的床上。墨绿色的绒毯和枕头，垂下来的白纱床帘，还有床边装饰华美的柜台，整个目光所及的范围内的所有东西都看起来就贵得离谱。

好吧，我一定是在做梦，哈利心想，决定趁此机会再睡一会。

然后门就开了，疑似昨晚跟着他的那个金发青年走了进来。哈利注意到他的眼睛不再是棱形的了，灰蓝的瞳眸和一般人别无二致。

“你醒了？”

掐了自己一把发现有痛觉，哈利眨眨眼，哦，原来我不是在做梦。

于是他点点头。

“你想吃什么？”

哈？“呃，这位先生……”

“我问你话呢，你要吃什么？”

“……”哈利想了想，说：“都可以，我什么都吃的。”

“什么都吃？”金发青年瞥了他一眼，“你们也喝血吗？”

哈利差点被自己的口水呛到。

“不好意思？”

“我这里没有一般的人类食物。你说你什么都吃，那你也可以喝血咯？”

“……”哈利不是很懂他到底在说什么。

见他没反应，那人自顾自地转身走了出去，然后在几乎一眨眼的功夫里，他又回来了，手里端着一个托盘。金发青年走到床边，把托盘放到他面前，上面放着一个盛着暗红色液体的碗，还有一个装着几块乳酪似的饼干的碟子。

托盘里的东西散发着一股腥甜的铁锈味，都红得像血一样——等等。这他妈好像真的就是，血。

“……”

“吃啊，难不成还要我喂你？”

“……”我真的不是在做梦吗？哈利挠挠脸，“抱歉，我想我没法吃这个——你平时就是，呃，喝血的吗？”

“废话。我是血族，你不知道吗？”

我应该知道吗？哈利眨眨眼。

被一个吸血鬼抓走意味着什么？他一点也想象不出来。哈利从别人口中听说过这种据说“只存在于传说中的生物”——哦，很显然，这个说法已经被他的亲身经历证明是错误的——但他从来没机会看过任何一本相关的书籍。如果他有机会看一看书柜里那些厚厚的书本的话，或许能从中得到更多一点关于吸血鬼的信息，但遗憾的是，德思礼家的书柜从来不对哈利开放。

哈利盯着面前的托盘看了一会，抬起头去看身边的人，发现那位肤色苍白的血族先生也正低头看着自己。

这吸血鬼长得还挺好看的，哈利心想。

“你平时到底都吃些什么？”好看的吸血鬼问道。

“我真的什么都可以吃……”被瞪了一眼后哈利赶忙改口，“呃，我是说，一般的三明治就可以。”

他指的是那种最简单的三明治，粗粮面包夹一两片生菜和腌肉，这十几年来养活他的食物。不过这位血族先生似乎看起来就很有钱的样子，如果他真的要给自己找吃的话，说不定会有金枪鱼沙拉全麦夹心那样的高档三明治呢，哈利心想，心里不自觉带上了点隐隐的期待。

一个小时后，哈利被堆满了整个巨大房间的各种各样的三明治淹没了。

“我把威尔特郡商铺里所有的三明治都拿回来了，应该够你吃了吧？”

“……”

现在梦境里的窒息感都这么真实了吗？

03

德拉科有些苦恼。

他从来没和人类有过过深的接触（除了必要时吸他们的血外），对这个短命的物种了解甚少。这样的话，他要怎么才能养活那个人类呢？

他瞥了一眼转角处开着的客房门。那个人类男孩——哈利，他现在知道他的名字了——正坐在床上看书，还穿着他被带回这里那个晚上所穿的衣服。

前几天，这个人类说要吃三明治，德拉科满足了他的要求。结果他又说带回来的三明治太多太浪费了，血族小少爷只好吧余下的一屋子三明治都扔了出去。给了他新的上好的衣物，哈利也没有要，坚持要穿自己原来的衣服，新衣服被仆人原封不动地送了回来。

人类怎么那么难搞，德拉科郁闷地想，都这么瘦了还不多吃点？那些破衣服也明显没有我给的舒适好看啊。

他又看了一眼哈利，黑发男孩没在看书了，在盯着窗外发呆。

自从来到这里以来，哈利一直很安静，不吵不闹也不试图逃跑，很有规律地暗示吃饭睡觉（虽然吃得睡得都很少）。这不正常吧？德拉科心想。

而且，他为什么都不和我说话？一直看起来这么没有活力的样子，是不是心情不好？……

这个样子下去血液会变苦的吧……

德拉科觉得他需要找个方法让哈利变得有活力起来。

他走进了大城堡二楼的藏书馆。这里有数不清的古老书籍，记载了来自各种各样的物种先人的智慧——甚至连狼人的书都有。

德拉科找到了自己此前从未踏足过的区域，一本本看过去。

《捕捉人类的五十种方法》？

不，他已经抓到了。回想了一下自己莫名其妙抓回哈利的过程，德拉科觉得这本书甚至根本没有存在的必要。

《人血酿造秘方》？

喔，这应该给厨师们看。

《吸人类血下口时的小技巧》？

算了，暂时不需要。

《跨物种求偶指南》？

……为什么马尔福家的藏书里还会有这个。德拉科挑着眉盯着那花里胡哨的封面看了一会，把这本书揣进了兜里。无聊时可以看看，看起来内容挺好笑的。

《折磨猎物一百法》？

恶，这是什么恶趣味。德拉科皱了皱眉。

……

为什么这么多书里就没有一本《人类饲养指南》？德拉科烦躁地走出了图书馆。

“少爷，咱们的监测系统好像检测到了附近有狼人的踪迹。”管家一见他出来就迎了上来。

德拉科心不在焉地挥了挥手，脚步不停地往大门口走去。“估计又是韦斯莱家不知道哪个蠢小子，不用管它。”

“但——”

砰的一声，大门合上了，金发的血族早已不见踪影。

“——这次检测到的痕迹是在城堡内部……”管家虚弱地看了眼被摔上的大门，摇摇头离开了大厅。


	2. Chapter 2

04

“你知道，我其实……不需要那么多，呃……”

金发吸血鬼看着他，疑问地挑起一边眉毛。

哈利用手示意自己周围的一堆东西，有些迟疑地开口：“就是……这些。”

“这些”，包括但不限于大量五花八门的书籍（甚至有关于血族传说的书，但是上帝，他面前可就站着一个吸血鬼），堆成山的衣物，几十个毛绒绒的玩偶，超大尺寸的液晶屏电视和投影仪，好几台哈利以前只隔着橱窗瞥到过的游戏机，许多来自其他国家的他连名字都叫不出的东西……

这是哈利被带到这座看起来很古老的城堡的第三周。过去的两周里，那位吸血鬼先生几乎每天都在往城堡里带东西，全部都是那些哈利过去十七八年想都不敢想会出现在自己生命里的物品，吃住行用一应俱全，他甚至给哈利在城堡外的一片空地上建了一个足球场。

哈利觉得自己工作一辈子都买不起其中百分之一的东西。

除此之外，好看的吸血鬼先生对他做的唯一的事就是花大量的时间试图和他对话，或者只是坐在他的房间里读书、在纸上写些什么。

说实话，哈利对此不太适应，甚至有些惶恐。在他此前的人生中，从未有人分给他过这么多注意力，好像他是个很重要的人似的一直陪伴他左右，更不要说夸张到无法承受的物质款待了。

可是，按书上说的，吸血鬼抓人类回家是为了吸血的吧？为什么他从来没表现出一点要吸血的兆头呢？难道把我抓回来只是为了陪他玩？别人被吸血鬼抓走以后也是这样的吗？

哈利想起了前几天来拜访的一对男女，似乎是金发吸血鬼的朋友们。

黑色短发的女人和巧克力色的高挺男人站在那一整山的人类物品前。从表情来看，他们显然处在一种震惊和无语之间的状态。

“……德拉科，”黑发的女吸血鬼瞪着眼睛，“你真的是在养一个猎物吗。”

金发吸血鬼耸了耸肩。“心情不愉快的人类血液会变苦的。书上是这么说的。”

“啧，随便你，到时候不要舍不得把他交出去就好。”

德拉科不屑地翻了翻眼球。

哈利转头看了眼坐在自己身边开始看书的金发吸血鬼。

“呃……我可以问个问题吗？”

德拉科放下手中的书，灰蓝的眼睛看向他。

“…你会吸我的血吗？”

吸血鬼先生挑了挑眉，没有回答。他靠了过来，双手穿过腋下从背后环住了哈利的腰。

过去几天里他们也有过各种程度的身体接触，但这么亲密的姿势还是第一次。血族精瘦结实的身体贴在哈利身上，在盛夏也冰凉，他忍不住哆嗦了一下。

“你太瘦了。”

圈在他腰上的手松开了，哈利转过身面对德拉科。吸血鬼凑近他，嘴唇落在颈动脉的位置上，伸出舌头舔了舔那里的皮肤。冰凉滑腻的物体亲吻着最脆弱的部位，哈利本能地颤抖起来。

“我也不可以吸你的血。”

德拉科放开他，灰蓝色的眸淡淡地望着哈利的绿眼。哈利偏过头让对方冰凉的鼻尖擦过自己的脸颊。预想中温热的呼气并没有到来。

——吸血鬼是不需要呼吸的。他们以鲜血为生，汲取黑夜的养料，永不生永不死。

好吧，哈利心想，吸血鬼真是奇怪的生物。

05

“你们不怕被火烧死吗？”哈利蹲在壁炉前的地毯上，打量着眼前青蓝色的火焰和转角楼梯上点着的蜡烛。

“为什么会被烧死？”金发血族抬头看了他一眼。

“吸血鬼不是很怕火的吗？猎人总喜欢用一把火烧光藏着吸血鬼的古堡。”哈利歪歪头，“还有，你们不是应该害怕阳光吗？为什么你见光就一点事也没有。”

“谁和你讲的？”德拉科莫名其妙，这都是些什么乱七八糟的。

“书上这么写的。”

“……”德拉科有点后悔把那一堆人类书籍运回来时没有筛选一下，人类似乎比他想象的更愚蠢呢。

“你以后不要看那些破书了。可以去二楼的藏书馆，喜欢就拿好了。”德拉科想了想，“我觉得有一本叫《狼人的五百种死法》的书还是很有意思的。”

哈利嚼着零食含糊地应了一声。

“那里不用擦了，今天早上清洁工打扫过了。”

跪在茶几前的黑发男孩闻言哦了一声，转而趴下去清理一旁象牙木柜子的底盘。

这是最近一周哈利新提出的“活动”，他觉得自己不能就这么在这里过白吃白喝的享受日子，应该做点家务（他的“拿手好戏”）作为交换。德拉科觉得这根本就是多此一举（否则城堡要仆人干嘛？），而且十分不能理解为什么有人会喜欢做打扫的活，但既然这么干可以让哈利感到高兴，也就懒得拦他了。

毕竟让这个人类的血液保持香甜比较重要。

德拉科的目光落在男孩身上，从一头乱糟糟的黑发一路描摹着背脊的曲线向下到他撅起的臀部。哈利今天早上被他强迫着套上了他买来的丝绸短袖，此刻那半透明的白色布料随着男孩的动作被撩起，半遮半掩地搭在凹陷的腰部，露出的一小截和颈部一样白皙的皮肤。

德拉科不自觉地吞了吞口水。

奇怪，明明今天早上刚刚补充过一月一次必要的鲜血，现在应该不会饿的才对……可为什么身体里还是有一种怪怪的感觉？

擦完柜子的哈利直起身子，德拉科注意到他嘴边有没吃干净的碎屑，洁癖发作地伸手想帮他抹掉。哈利一扭头，苍白修长的手指从嘴角贴着唇缝划了过去。金发血族看着被濡湿的指尖愣了愣，视线回到男孩飘上两朵红晕的脸上，不知怎的竟觉得自己的脸也有些发热。

该死，吸血鬼明明是不会脸红的。

管家的到来解救了这小小的尴尬局面。

“少爷，公爵大人和夫人传信说过几天要来访。”

他的父母来干什么？德拉科皱了皱眉。自从他十几年前搬出马尔福家族的老宅自己独居后，卢修斯和纳茜莎基本不管他了，无事不登三宝殿。

——哦等等，下个月就是血祭大会了。

他看了一眼不明所以地看着自己的哈利，顿时觉得心情更加复杂了，烦躁地点点头把管家打发走了。

真见鬼，他居然差点把这么……重要的事给忘了。

06

自从被管家告知了父母来访的消息后，德拉科的心情似乎就一直不太美妙。哈利观察他好几天了，这吸血鬼小少爷总是一副阴郁的表情，眉头紧锁，问他怎么了也不答话。

他是怎么回事？在这个古堡里待了快一个月，哈利也渐渐摸清了这里每个人（如果他们都能算是生物的话）的脾气，和蔼可亲的管家，负责他起居饮食的仆人，甚至包括热心又有点话痨的清洁工小精灵——除了这位几乎朝夕相处的城堡主人。

金发吸血鬼的脾气实在有些令人捉摸不透。哈利总觉得他的思维和常人不一样，接着意识到他本来就不是“常人”。但他又想起曾来拜访过的那两位吸血鬼友人，感觉小公爵先生似乎和他们也不一样。

这天，那两位友人又来拜访了。

深色皮肤的男友人勾着金发血族上了楼，留下黑色短发的女吸血鬼和哈利在餐厅里大眼瞪小眼。

哈利不停地偷偷瞥她，每当感觉她要看过来时又赶紧低头装作在吃东西。

“你有话就问呗，这么小心翼翼地偷看我都替你着急。”

哈利被她吓了一跳，差点结巴：“呃不不好意思，小姐。那个……呃。其实也没什么，我就是好奇他，嗯就是德拉科，你知道他怎么了吗？…他经常这样吗？”

黑发女人歪头饶有兴趣地看着他。“你是说间歇性阴晴不定？没错，这是常态。”

哈利想了想觉得这么形容似乎挺对的，经过几个礼拜的观察他发现那位吸血鬼小少爷是挺任性的，对着大部分人时态度都是说变就变的。不过，最近的情况不太一样。

“好吧。怪不得我问他发生了什么的时候他都没理我。”

女人弯起嘴角，似乎看透一切，低头拨弄起指甲来。“我猜他可能在为血祭大会而烦恼着呢。”

“血…血什么会？那是什么？”

“血祭大会。”她看了他一眼，“德拉科没有告诉过你吗？”

哈利摇摇头。

她的眉毛跳了跳，看起来有些惊讶。

“那是个古老纯血血族家族的传统习俗。嗯……简单来说就是一个十年一次的集会，各个家族的代表会聚在一起，展示自己家抓获的最美味或最美丽猎物的集会。”

“……只是展示吗？”

“怎么可能，祭品们最后肯定是要被吃掉的咯。一般来说，得到现任尊长夸赞的猎物会给主人家带去荣耀。”她瞥了哈利一眼，神情捉摸不透，“而有些家族比一般的家族更看重这种‘荣耀’……比如马尔福家族。”

“德拉科……他是第一次负责马尔福家的血祭事项，大概很紧张吧。”她耸了耸肩，表情有些怜悯的意味。

哈利张了张嘴，一时不知道该说什么。

厨师端来了新鲜出炉的意面，他机械地接过来道了谢，拿着叉子往嘴里送，却尝不出以往的美味。

对面的女吸血鬼瞪着眼，视线在桌上的食物和厨师之间来回打转：“这是德拉科让厨师给你烧的？”

哈利心不在焉地咬着嘴唇：“可能吧，我不知道。”

07

两位血族友人来访后，城堡里闷闷不乐的人变成了两个。

黑发女吸血鬼短短几句话信息量巨大，哈利虽然比一般人心思单纯和迟钝，但还不至于傻得到这份上都意识不到自己的“猎物”身份。

突然间，他就明白德拉科说“我不能吃你”是什么意思了。

是了，人类的记载都把血族描述成一个强大而高傲的种族，生性残忍无情。也许德拉科是其中的异类，可他竟然蠢到因此就天真地相信了真实的吸血鬼确实和书上写的截然不同。

尽管其实早就对此有所准备——他知道没人会只是为了好玩而专门抓个人回家养着，但预感被验证到底和仅仅是假设不一样。

养在猪圈里的猪知道几天后就要被宰了还会食不下咽呢。

德拉科注意到了他的反常，关切地坐到他床边问怎么了。

“……”哈利沉默了一会，把脸埋进了膝盖里。“可以告诉我那个血祭大会还有几天吗？”

金发吸血鬼想要触碰他的手僵在了半空中。

“对不起，我只是想知道自己还剩下多少时间。”哈利的声音闷闷的，“……其实你把我抓走的时候我还挺开心的，反正我也不想回去姨妈姨夫家，就那么活一辈子也没什么意思，能在这里在临死前过一段好日子也不错。”

他吸了吸鼻子，“我以为自己的心态已经够好了，但是我……对不起……”

也许一开始就不该抱什么希望，他心想，明明早就预料到的事，可真正临头了还是会害怕啊。

哈利把自己蜷成一个球缩在床角，心里一角空落落的，他也不知道自己为什么这么难过，但如今已无暇顾及了。

德拉科很久都没有说话。他坐到哈利身边，把缩成一团颤抖的男孩揽进怀里。

“你不要哭……你这样，”他把后半句话咽了回去，停顿了半天才又开口，“这样不好。”

哈利的肩膀依然在抖。

德拉科垂着眼帘无声地叹了口气。

08

潘西·帕金森是帕金森家族的现任女继承人，和德拉科·马尔福还有两人的共同好友布雷斯·扎比尼是同一个十年里降生的新生代纯血吸血鬼。

她和德拉科在十几岁的时候就认识了，近百年的相处足够她把这位小少爷的脾气摸个透，自诩这世上没有人比自己更了解她的这位金发友人。

作为至交好友，她不得不说，马尔福家的小公爵实在是个与众不同的吸血鬼。一百岁了还从未自己捕猎过——所以缺乏很多血族的基本常识；漫长的时光里直到成年也没有和任何生物发展过任何罗曼蒂克的关系——简直白白浪费了这一副好皮囊。

在听说德拉科被父母逼着出门去抓用于血祭大会的猎物时，潘西差点就笑出声了。直觉告诉她这回有好戏看了。

——确实有好戏看，但戏码却跟她想象中的不太一样。

当那位向来都趾高气扬的小少爷登门拜访，只为咨询如何饲养一个人类并保持其心情愉悦时，她女性直觉的雷达就捕捉到了一丝不寻常的气息。

后来在他的城堡里看到那堆成山的人类用品时，她在震惊之余感叹了一把女性的直觉真是太准了。老天，人家包养情人都不是这么个搞法的。

她不知道是该说有钱果然了不起还是德拉科恭喜你终于彻底疯了。

半个月后，这种情况似乎变本加厉了。虽说把猎物当“情人”玩一阵再享用的先例比比皆是，但像他这样这么……纯洁且小心翼翼地对待对方的还真是稀世罕见。潘西想起金发吸血鬼看向那男孩的眼神，感觉鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。

然后她发现，德拉科和那个男孩天天待在一起却连血祭大会都没和人家提过——完全不符合血族对待被选中的血祭节猎物的传统，而且还让城堡里的厨师去学做人类的饭菜。

人类的饭菜！他们血族无比嫌弃的人类的饭菜！

听来问题严重。

果然，没过几天马尔福家的小少爷就跑来找她，说我不想把哈利交出去当祭品了。

潘西对此也不怎么惊讶，只是凉凉地问了句那你要怎么交差？

德拉科想了想，说：“总有办法的。”

“……”潘西转了转眼球，“叔叔阿姨见过他了吗？”

“谁？”

“别跟我装傻。除了你那小朋友还能有谁。”

“没有。”

“其实我觉得那男孩看起来真的不错，不知道你要到哪里去在三天内找个替代品出来。当然你不怕丢脸也是无所谓的啦。”

血祭大会实际上是最主要的家族攀比平台之一。“成年礼”是最重要的传统之一，年轻的家族继承者常在该大会上向所有血族宣告自己的成熟，通过抓到的上好祭品显示自己的能力，同时也给家族添光。马尔福家的小少爷今年不得不出门亲自捕猎的原因就是，他的成年礼到了。

德拉科沉默了一会。

“其实我都不知道我当时怎么让他昏过去的。”他的意思是其实我根本不会捕猎。

潘西翻了翻白眼。

“纯血吸血鬼与生俱来的能力，捕猎时只需与猎物进行目光接触就可以让其短暂失去意识，俗称’血族的诱惑‘。连这个都不知道，你还好意思说自己是纯血血族？你不是真以为靠一张脸就能诱惑人家吧。”

德拉科哦了一声。

“好了好了，别在这儿杵着了，快回家去陪你的小美人吧，别让人家等急了。”吸血鬼女爵开始挥手赶人。

金发血族挑起一根眉毛：“你在说什么？”

“我在说，你的小男朋友该等急了，你该回家了。”

“他不是我男朋友。”

“反正你喜欢他。”

“我没有。”德拉科抱起手臂盯着她。

潘西嗤了一声。“别担心，我看他也挺喜欢你的。”连教名都叫上了，叫得还挺亲昵。

德拉科狐疑地看着她。

“行了快回去吧。记得把他藏好点，你不舍得吃不代表没人眼馋——只是提个醒。”


	3. Chapter 3

09

血祭大会在金秋十月的第一天晚上召开。

十几个吸血鬼纯血家族聚集在一座偏僻神秘的山中古堡，据说这里是全世界血族的发源地，见证了几千年来这个高贵而强大种族的兴衰。

残忍的祭祀，吸食鲜血和剥夺猎物生命的快感，血族的荣耀靠这些最本质的习性证明，家族的地位与权力在欲望与仪式感的狂欢中显现。

德拉科却对此兴致缺缺。他端着杯用鲜血调制的酒靠在大厅的柱子旁，有一搭没一搭地应付着来搭讪的同类，心想怎么没完没了的。

马尔福家的少主很小的时候曾经很向往这个大会，家族的耳濡目染塑造了追求地位名利的价值观，最初参加的几次血祭大会确实大开眼界尽兴而归，可随着年岁的增长，他对这个传统的态度逐渐一百八十度大转弯。说实话，真的挺无聊的。而且还强人所难——非得让家族继承人举行那种成年礼，形式主义。

“在想你的小男朋友？”潘西走到他身边，漫不经心地用白色手帕擦拭着唇边的血迹。

德拉科吸了吸鼻子，面带嫌弃地往旁边挪了挪。

“……”不就是沾了犬科气息的狐妖血，至于么。对血液味道品质这么挑剔，还不会自己打猎，也不知道这么多年怎么活下来的，潘西无语地收起了自己的獠牙。

她的目光落到不远处的银色长桌上失去意识的棕发人类男性，心想德拉科这家伙运气还真不错，竟然真在大会开始前一天带回来一个还算像样的替代品。

现任马尔福家主和夫人叫走了他们的儿子，德拉科满脸不情愿地跟着父母拜见了现任血族尊长里德尔公爵。再一眨眼的功夫，那金发的小少爷便不见踪影了。

怕是血族历史上对成年礼最敷衍的家伙了吧，潘西翻了翻白眼。呵，恋爱中的吸血鬼。

德拉科向来不喜欢名号伏地魔大人的里德尔公爵。

他觉得他一点也没有血族的优雅气质，不仅秃头还毁了容，真不知道为什么大家都愿意让他当尊长。

不过听说他以前干过不少在血族看来也骇人听闻的事情，是个很危险的人物，有权有势的纯血家族们都不得不攀附他以谋求地位。

算了，管他呢，德拉科心想，反正成年礼已经结束了，我以后不去血祭大会就再也不用见到他了。

哈利的房间依然亮着灯，黑发男孩坐在床边低着头不知在想什么。

悄无声息突然出现的吸血鬼把哈利吓了一跳，张了张嘴半天才问出一句，“呃，那个什么祭祀大会要开始了？”

“已经结束了。”

“……啊？”

“血祭大会结束了，”德拉科不悦地重复了一遍，“我怎么不知道你耳朵还有问题？”

“噢……”哈利骚了骚脖子，茫然又惊讶的眼睛愣愣地盯着面前的吸血鬼。

德拉科被看得有点生气，为什么哈利一点表示都没有，人类果然都蠢得无药可救。

“你想回家吗？”等等，我为什么要问他这个问题？难道他说想回去我就会把他送回去吗？……德拉科觉得胸口闷闷的。

哈利愣愣地摇了摇头。德拉科松了口气，并不想承认自己感到有一丝窃喜。不，明明是巨大的窃喜。

“好了，那你以后就住在这里，不要随便离开这座庄园。”他板着脸对眼前的人说，“不会再有危险了，所以你以后不许再哭。”

今晚的命运转折有点大啊，哈利挠挠脖子，任由金发血族把自己一路拽回了古堡的主卧。

10

马尔福家的小少爷最近有了个形影不离的小情人——也有说法是他看中的血仆，总之血族年轻一辈的圈子里，几乎一半以上的人都知道德拉科身边多了个长得很漂亮的男孩。

德拉科伸手揉了揉哈利乱蓬蓬的黑毛，心不在焉地听着朋友们交谈前段时间的捕猎经验和接下来的旅行计划：布雷斯说北欧那块区域的人类血液最鲜美，潘西坚持要尝试在热带度假区吸食“被阳光烘烤过的”血液，西奥多吐槽纵欲过度的人血难喝得这辈子都不想再喝第二次，……

“……你有什么打算吗，德拉科？”

突然被点名的吸血鬼迷茫地对上好友的视线，半天才想起他们是在讨论之后的计划。这群年轻的血族刚从七十年制的贵族学校毕业没几年，许多都还不需要接手家族事务，有的是时间去做自己想做的事情。

马尔福家的小少爷摇了摇头。卢修斯曾希望他能加入里德尔公爵的党羽为他做事，但鉴于德拉科对那老光头的抵触情绪，这事也就不了了之了。之后他们应该是会让他接手一部分家产，打理打理贸易链，不过现在还没到时候。

“喔——”同伴们都争相起哄起来，脸上带着一种“我懂”的神色。

你们懂个屁。德拉科翻了翻白眼。

自从血祭大会后他把哈利带在身边出门开始，他的朋友们就特别喜欢打趣他们两人的关系，没事还喜欢调戏哈利几句，又赶在德拉科发火前恰好打住。

德拉科一边觉得这样不好，毕竟他们并不是真的情侣，也不知道哈利对此怎么想；一边又在看到黑发男孩因调侃而尴尬害羞的样子，总忍不住偷偷感叹哈利脸红的样子真可爱。

于是他也就随他们去了。

深夜，盈满的月亮掀开层层叠叠的云雾，洒下惨白的光。书桌前的金发血族瞥了一眼窗外的密林，合上文件起身上楼。

他的男孩裹着被子睡得香甜。德拉科坐到柔软的大床边，注视他安静的睡颜。

吸血鬼们原本都是睡在棺材里的，但自从他发现哈利第一天被自己带到主卧睡得似乎不太好之后，房间里的棺材便被换成了一张豪华的席梦思大床。一天天的，他自己竟然也睡习惯了。

床上的男孩翻了个身睁开惺忪的睡眼，迷迷糊糊地往旁边挪了一点，腾出位置好让吸血鬼也一起上来睡。薄薄的被子从他身上滑下，德拉科伸手摸了摸塌陷的腰部，嗯，光滑细腻的手感果然很好。

哈利被腰上冰凉的触感冻得一激灵，干脆坐了起来。这吸血鬼小少爷似乎对他的皮肤有什么特别的偏好，总喜欢这里碰碰那里摸摸，但他到现在还是没完全习惯血族冰块一样的体温。

嘶——

整个人被抱进一个凉凉的怀抱，哈利下意识地开始打颤。德拉科圈着他的腰，尖尖的下巴搁在肩膀上。

“嘿……你不睡吗？”哈利稍微动了动，意料之中半分也挣不动圈着自己的手臂。

半夜三更把人叫起来只是为了抱一抱？搞什么呢。

吸血鬼与他对视，目光从明亮的绿眼落到突出的锁骨，最后停留在白皙的脖子上。

灰蓝色的眼睛着了迷般盯着平滑肌肤下脆弱的血管，深色的静动脉随着呼吸微微跳动着，几乎可以想象出新鲜的血液在其中奔涌而过……

金发吸血鬼咽了咽口水，瞳仁逐渐现出深灰带血红的颜色。

哈利眨了眨眼，还在状况外。

“我可以……尝尝你吗？”

德拉科半张脸都埋进了哈利的颈窝，声音含糊不清。尖尖的獠牙控制不住地长了出来抵在柔嫩的皮肤上，曾光顾过此地的冰凉舌头在血管上方打着转。

就尝一尝，他心想，只吸一口血哈利不会有事的，早上刚摄入过鲜血，我不会控制不住的。

被尖牙压着的微微刺痛感和最敏感的皮肤被吮吸舔吻的湿滑感让哈利抑制不住地溢出几声喘息，他其实有点害怕，但也很好奇被吸血是什么感觉。德拉科说过他不会再有危险，那这样应该也没事吧？

于是已经快按耐不住的吸血鬼得到了一声带着颤的通行令，锋利的獠牙稍一用力便刺破了柔软的血管壁，德拉科发出一声满足的叹息。天知道他想这么做多久了。

獠牙自动开始抽食，浓稠的血液顺着牙管淌入口腔——

金发吸血鬼猛地放开怀里的人往后退了好几步，还未来得及收回去的獠牙上仍沾着鲜红的血，他却用手抹掉了。

血族的表情用震惊形容都不够，看起来就像猛然发现自己被困在一个满是吸血鬼猎人的屋子里似的。他看着哈利沐浴在皎洁月光下的漂亮面庞，龇着牙捂住了脸。

哈利不明白发生了什么事，只能愣愣地看着吸血鬼像头困兽似的在屋里转了一圈，然后突然顿住，头也不回地走了出去。

什么啊。他抬手摸了摸自己脖子上的伤口，满头问号。

11

吸血事件后很多天，德拉科都没有在哈利面前出现过，晚上也不回卧室，整天躲在藏书馆和书房里不知道在干些什么。

哈利完全不明白那天晚上发生了什么，为什么德拉科突然像避瘟疫一样躲他，直到一个有着深色卷发的人造访了城堡。

彼时哈利正在擦拭大厅里墙上的画框，那个高大英俊的人进来看到他的第一眼就愣住了，随后便狂喜地大喊着飞奔过来拥抱了哈利。

天哪，先生，我们认识吗？哈利惶恐地捏着手上的抹布不知所措。

城堡的主人皱着眉头出现在楼梯上，看到来人时瞪大了眼睛。

“舅舅？”

“嗨小侄子，好久不见！”卷发男人笑了笑，“小子，你从哪找回来这小家伙的？我以为自己永远都见不到我亲爱的教子了呢。”

德拉科眉头跳了跳，接着果断把男人拉上了楼，刷的一下就不见了踪影。

会瞬移了不起吗，哈利咂舌。Hmm，舅舅？那么这也是个吸血鬼咯？

……等下，他刚刚是不是说了“教子”？他以前见过我？是认错人了吧？……

一个小时后，哈利终于从那个自称是他教父的人口中了解到了一些惊人的真相。

——他其实是个基因未觉醒的半纯血狼人，有一个人类母亲和一个纯血狼人父亲，还有一个吸血鬼教父。

这真是让人下巴都要惊掉了，哈利心想，除去原来我也不是个人这件事，一个狼人竟然有一个吸血鬼教父也算是个奇观了吧。他想起了德拉科向自己推荐过好几次的《狼人的五百种死法》《历史上狼人对血族的一百次惨败》之类的东西。

好吧，我好像能理解他为什么要躲我了……哈利觉得这几天来被难过淹没的心情变得好了一点。只有一点。

跟他从小听说的车祸不同，他的父母其实是被杀害的，被一个邪恶的吸血鬼。哈利出生的时候正值狼人与血族的第1230次战争，他的父亲作为狼人的元首家族代表被大魔头伏地魔追杀。为护小儿子周全，哈利的父母施下保护法术，若两人都不幸死亡哈利身上的法术就会被激发，他会被送到姨妈姨夫家，狼人基因永久休眠，从此远离异世界的争纷。

只不过这休眠了的基因，对于古老血族家里的物种侦测仪和血族自带的血液鉴别免疫系统都是无效的。

“你长得和你爸爸实在是太像啦，我一眼就认出你了，”自称西里斯的吸血鬼激动得简直收不住脸上的笑意，热情地拍着哈利的肩，“真没想到命运这么巧，你竟然被我的侄子带回了异世界。”

“您的侄子……呃，德拉科？”突如其来的信息量太大，哈利的脑子有点转不过来。

“别这么生分啊小家伙，叫我西里斯就好。对啊，是他，我今天本来是来和他谈他母亲这边家族产业继承的事的。”

哈利点点头。他现在有点晕乎乎的，自己其实是个狼人，阴差阳错被一个吸血鬼当成猎物带回了异世界，父母是被一个叫伏地魔的邪恶吸血鬼所杀，……哦，德拉科好像提起过这个人，满脸厌恶畏惧，果然是个凶残的家伙。

父母生前和一个叛逆的纯血吸血鬼交情甚好，那个吸血鬼是德拉科的舅舅……噢。德拉科。

“德拉科呢？”哈利抬起头看向自己的血族教父，声音渐渐低落，“他是不是……不愿意再见到我了？”

12

异世界不同的种族各有一套对族群成员的管理系统。

根据狼人的规定，哈利必须被送回狼人聚集地，接受长老的认证并进入族群管理系统。

哈利回到了狼人的地界，见到了德高望重的邓布利多先生，由他施法解除了男孩身上的基因觉醒束缚魔法，并在短暂的基本常识教育后进入了狼人的学校。

“哈利！快别发呆了，我们上课要迟到啦！”一个红头发的男生在食堂门口冲他招手。

“来了来了。”被催促的黑发男孩从恍惚中回神，赶忙把东西收进包里向门口跑去。

红头发的男生叫罗恩，是纯血狼人家族之一韦斯莱家这一辈最小的男孩儿，年龄与哈利相仿，他是哈利在狼人世界里交的第一个也是最好的朋友。

他在这里已经待了一个多月，短暂的假期里跟着罗恩和另一个混血狼人好友赫敏回了韦斯莱家的陋居，见到了他的一大群兄弟和妹妹。在他们家里，哈利感受到了一辈子也没体会过的热闹家庭气氛，热情的韦斯莱夫妇甚至表示愿意把哈利收为第七个儿子。

狼人身份被揭晓后似乎一切都在顺利地发展着。可是每当夜深人静，那肤色苍白的金发吸血鬼总是会闯进哈利的脑海里，挥之不去又无法触及。

韦斯莱家再怎么好，也是别人的家庭；那个巨大却没什么生气的古堡虽然阴森森的，但依然是他来到异世界后第一个感受到另一颗真心的地方。

哈利被带离城堡的时候，马尔福家的小少爷什么都没有说，只是站在那里静静地目送他离开。

他是讨厌我了吧，哈利难过地想。

回头看到罗恩和赫敏又一起偎在沙发上读同一本书，哈利叹了口气蜷起身子把自己埋进了公共休息室的靠垫堆里。

他们真好啊，他看着两个关系最好的朋友心里有点酸溜溜的。几个星期前，他也可以和别人这么亲密地贴在一起，可是现在……

吸血鬼和狼人真的不能住在一起吗？这里的狼人们讨厌吸血鬼就像之前见到的吸血鬼讨厌狼人一样，他们说吸血鬼都是无恶不作的冷血怪胎。

可是明明德拉科就很好。哈利胸口闷闷的。

“我们真的不可能和血族和平共处吗，赫敏？”

“你是指什么样的‘和平共处’？”

“呃，比如说，住在一起之类的？”看了眼罗恩的脸色，哈利觉得还是不要说什么“睡在同一张床上”比较好。

“住在一起？！Bloody Hell！你是疯了吗哈利？”

“我没有……”黑发狼人无精打采地翻了翻眼皮。

万事通小姐赫敏察觉到了友人的不对劲状态，制止了还想继续说的男友。“这是要看个别情况的，哈利。即使是像我们这样敌对的物种之间，个体间也是会存在友谊的，甚至也偶尔会有超越友谊的存在——卢平教授的伴侣就是那位布莱克家桀骜不驯的公爵，我记得他还是你的教父呢？”

哦，对哦。他的父母和西里斯就是活生生的例子啊，竟然忘掉了。哈利茅塞顿开。

“等等，哈利！你难道想去住吸血鬼家里？”罗恩看起来快疯了。“你不要命了吗伙计，你现在在吸血鬼的领地上很危险的！那个邪恶的老光头肯定要找你麻烦啊。”

“伏地魔？我不怕他。”哈利歪了歪头，“正好我还想给我父母报仇呢。”

……你不能仗着自己力量和法力评级都接近满分就这么乱来啊喂！罗恩觉得自己的小伙伴真疯了。

13

德拉科盯着面前的书。几十分钟过去了，一个字也没看进去。

他试图把注意力集中在华丽的斜体手写英文字上，脑子却在大吼，“我不要看！我要见哈利！我好想他！”

闭嘴，德拉科闷闷地想，你连他现在在哪里都不知道。

大脑尖叫起来，我不管，我不听！

……好吧，名叫哈利的男孩。

他单知道那男孩叫哈利，却不知道他竟然也是个波特。

波特家族，异世界无人不知的古老纯血狼人家族，所有人都以为他们在二十年前就彻底断了血脉，谁能想到那唯一的独苗过去几个月里都在一个纯血血族的城堡里活蹦乱跳——还是在向来最不屑于和狼人来往的马尔福家的城堡里。

这世界上还能有比这更扯淡的事情吗，我是不是该庆幸还好没有把他带去血祭大会？马尔福家差点就要身败名裂了呢。

……虽然按照现在的发展趋势，好像也已经距此不远了。

从我怎么这么眼瞎这么迟钝竟然没有发现自己家里有个狼人，到如果他要求留下来我就考虑考虑，再到只要他再次出现就再也不会放他走了，要多窝囊有多窝囊。

德拉科看了一眼摊在面前的书，惆怅地叹了口气。

身后传来开关门的声响，这一个月来顽固地占据他大脑的人——不，现在应该称为狼人了——溜了进来，慢慢向他靠近。

德拉科拼命抑制住自己想转身扑上去的欲望。鼻子捕捉到一股浓郁的狼人气息，他深吸一口气——算了，看在是哈利的份上他忍了。

“嘿……好久不见，德拉科。”他的语气小心翼翼的。

德拉科转头挑起眉毛：“谁放你进来的？”

我还以为你再也不会回来了。

“呃，是管家先生。”哈利朝他眨了眨眼睛，小声开口，“我想你了。”

“……”怎么回事，狼人学校还教这种东西的？几天不见段位飙升啊。

“你都学了些什么？”德拉科翘起腿，好奇地打量着几十天没见的男孩，他似乎变得比之前要结实一些了，原本细瘦的胳膊和腿上都隐约有了肌肉线条。

“嗯，就是基础的狼人生理常识吧，如何变形之类的。”

——只有被咬之后转化的混血狼人会在月圆之日受影响，纯血狼人的后代不受影响，可以随时随地在两种形态间转换。

“变一个我看看。”金发吸血鬼饶有兴趣。

哈利的脸庞浮上犹豫的神色，德拉科撇撇嘴，“你在担心什么，我又不会把你弄死。”

但你看起来像是已经把《杀死狼人的一百种方法》看了一百遍了。哈利叹了口气示意他转过去，德拉科照做了。

再睁开眼时，一只灰黑色毛发的狼蹲坐在他面前，绿莹莹的眼睛望着他。

德拉科捂住了脸。苍天，为什么会有人变成狼这么讨厌的生物后眼睛还是这么漂亮。

黑色的狼稍稍靠近了他一些，试探性地把爪子搭在吸血鬼的膝盖上。德拉科屏着气摸了摸那毛茸茸的爪背和软软的肉垫，得到了两下猫抓一样的轻挠。

金发吸血鬼勾了勾唇角。好像，狼人也没有想象中那么糟糕嘛。

哈利似乎怕他承受能力不够，跑开去又变回了人。

“你在看什么呀？”重新变回来的男孩注意到了桌上摊开的书页，好奇地凑上前去。

德拉科想阻止他，可惜狼人基因觉醒后的哈利敏捷程度并不亚于他这个血族，在他来得及抢回那本书前哈利已经翻到了扉页。

——“跨物种恋爱指南”几个大字清清楚楚地呈现在眼前。

“……”

哈利把书放了回去，转过身望向德拉科灰蓝色的眼眸。

“我听说血族对狼人的血有排斥反应，所以你其实吸完血就发现我的身份了，对不对？但你完全没想过要把我交出去对吧。”

德拉科张了张嘴想说话，被哈利打断了。

“我在狼人学校很开心，但在那里我没有自己的家。所以……”哈利走近金发血族轻轻把手环在他脖子后面。

“先生，你愿意再收留我一次吗？永久性的那种。”

FIN

番外：

哈利和罗恩赫敏还有其他狼人伙伴的关系越来越好了，除了在狼人学校时，空余时间里他也经常跑出去和他们一起玩。

德拉科不太高兴。

但他什么也没说，只是频繁地用一种控诉的眼神沉默地盯着哈利看。

哈利被他看得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，好久后才在朋友的“点拨”下反应过来。

“你吃醋啦？”抱住埋在颈间的金色脑袋，哈利偏过头任身上的人在他耳朵背后又舔又咬。

“我没有。”

“真的吗？可是潘西和赫敏都这么说……”

“少听她们瞎说。”

“嗯…可是我也这么觉得……”

“闭嘴。”

“我以后会多陪陪你的，好不好啦？嘶——你别咬我了，痛死了！”

第二天，所有人看到他嘴唇上的红印时都是一脸“了解了”的坏笑，哈利欲哭无泪。

你们了解个屁啊！

家里有个极端幼稚的吸血鬼，怎么办，谁来救救我。

罗恩赫敏：没办法，你自找的。


End file.
